


I Got You Brother

by Roannieeeee



Series: Brother Oikawa Tooru [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hinata is Oikawa's brother, Hinata is an orphan, Hinata was kidnapped, Oikawa has been looking for so long, i don't know how to tag, loving oikawa, no natsu, when he was 5 years old, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roannieeeee/pseuds/Roannieeeee
Summary: Oikawa fell on his knees in tears as he hugged the boy back. He looked so much like their mother, it was painful.But he was happy.So damn happy.Because he finally was able to hear the nickname again. The nickname that only one person can call him that.The only person that he's been searching for, for ten long years.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Brother Oikawa Tooru [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091147
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	I Got You Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh why did I write this? I got no clue.  
> Anyway,  
> Hinata is an orphan, There's no Natsu.  
> Name format F/N L/N

"Um, excuse me?" 

Hajime Iwaizumi looked at the the short ginger haired boy that caught his attention and blinked. That face...It was more masculine, but that face definitely reminded him of an older, ginger haired female that used to feed him and his best friend onigiris and gyozas. He felt his heart skip a beat. They ignored the sound of volleyballs bouncing around as each team started to warm up for their very first practice match. 

**Could this boy be...?**

"Ah, yes. How can I help you?" Iwaizumi asked, hiding his shaking hands in the pockets of his jacket. 

"Oh! Uhm...I just wanted to ask you if I have met you before? You seem very familiar and you remind me of someone." the ginger replied, curiosity and confusion in his features. 

"Uhm...I don't...know or remember exactly who he was. I only remember his face and the name I used to call him. Someone called Jime-chan?" The ginger replied, and Iwaizumi's heart just absolutely fell out of it's cage. 

**It might truly just be him...**

Before Iwaizumi could do anything, the whistle was used, signalling the beginning of the practice match, the entire reason why the ginger and his team were in his school in the first place. 

Shaking the tenseness off, Iwaizumi went back to his team, ignoring the way his heart started beating out of his chest loudly.

* * *

The game has ended and Shouyou Hinata's eyes were still held by a pair of chocolate brown ones. 

A pair of incredibly familiar brown eyes that brought back memories that he didn't even know existed in his mind. 

Memories of a home. Memories of a tall brunet man with dark gold eyes that would play with him after his meetings. Memories of a short, ginger haired female with chocolate brown eyes that would always sing just so that he'd go to sleep. Memories of another orange haired teenager with molten amber eyes that would often ruffle his hair or carry him around the house. Memories of playing outside with Jime-chan. Memories of someone that he could not believe he forgot. 

"Ruru-nii san?" Hinata whispered, and somehow, despite the chattering in the gym, the Aoba Johsai setter and captain heard his words so clearly. 

"Shou-chan?" 

* * *

Tooru Oikawa was not one to be so easily distracted by something or someone. Having control over his focus was easy, just as easy as having control over his actions in the court. 

But seeing that fluffly orange hair across the net had distracted him enough to cost his team the game. Before any scolding or pep talk can happen between the Seijoh team, Oikawa walked towards Iwaizumi, pale and shaky. His confident persona was wiped off of him within minutes and he couldn't care less at the moment. 

**He needed to know.**

"H-Hajime...is he...please tell me he is..." Oikawa said, gripping Iwaizumi's arm with a tight grip that would've made anyone else wince.

"I...I think so. He...he said I reminded him of someone called Jime-chan. He looks so much like..." Iwaizumi trailed off, his own hands shaking when they heard a whisper reach their ears. 

"Ruru-nii san?" 

Oikawa’s knees felt weak. He would've collapsed if it wasn't for the tight grip that he had on Iwaizumi. Ten years. It's been nearly ten long years since he last heard that nickname. Ten years since that accident that destroyed their family. 

Ten years since he last saw his beloved younger brother again. 

"Shou-chan?" Oikawa replied weakly, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. The people around them had finally noticed how they haven't let go of each other's gaze and watched in silence and confusion. 

"Ruru-nii san!" The ginger said as he ran underneath the net to wrap his arms around Oikawa, tears dripping down his face. Oikawa let go of Iwaizumi as he wrapped his own arms around the boy. 

His weak knees finally buckled under his weight, causing the pair to collapse on to the court floor in tears. The people around them watched in shocked silence as the cheery Oikawa Tooru broke down in tears, sobbing loudly against the ginger hair. 

He looked so much like their mother that it hurt. But he was so happy. 

So, so happy.

Ten long years, and Oikawa never once stopped looking for his brother. His mistake was that he looked for the ginger in Tokyo where the accident occured, and not in Miyagi, where they lived. 

Finally, his search has come to an end. Really, all he needs to do is a simple DNA test to confirm but he has no doubts that the boy in his arms was his brother. 

* * *

"Alright! Shows over folks. Please leave the gym unless you're a coach, a player, or a manager!" Iwaizumi said loudly with a cold look in hisneyes that had all spectators scrambling away. Within minutes, the gym was cleared out save for the teams, the managers and the coaches, all whom are watching the still sobbing pair clutch each other like a lifeline. 

Taking his phone out, Iwaizumi messaged Oikawa’s older sister, telling her to come to the school gym for an emergency. He knew she'd be there within half an hour and that gives him time to explain what is going on. 

Heaving a sigh out, Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa who gave him a teary eyed nod back. Iwaizumi nodded back with a soft smile before looking at the others that were looking at him for explanations. 

"Oi. What are you doing with our Kouhai!" The Karasuno Libero asked, practically frothing at the mouth. It made Iwaizumi's left eye twitch, a common occurrence when he's annoyed. 

"Relax and let them be. Tooru is not doing anything to Shou-chan. Now if you want to hear the explanation, then I suggest you keep your mouth shut." Iwaizumi said, glaring at the libero before taking a deep breath again. 

"Tooru's family was out for a trip to Tokyo in 2001 when an all out crash occured in the highway. A drunk truck driver started the collision, and the first car it impacted was the Oikawa family car. The only ones that survived the crash were the siblings. Tooru's parents were pronounced dead on arrival, and the three Oikawa children were in critical condition. 

The first to wake up and recover was the youngest, Oikawa Shouyou. The oldest followed next, Oikawa Aika. Tooru had been the last to wake up. By the time Tooru woke up, Akia-san and Shouyou were already able to move around slowly. 

Their recoveries were going so well, until a week before being discharged, Oikawa Shouyou disappeared from the hospital with an unadientified nurse." Iwaizumi said, causing gasps to go around the gym. Most of them have heard of the accident of 2001, but they didn't know Oikawa’s family had been a victim of the collisions. 

"Ten years, give or take. That's how long we've been looking around for a single trace of him. We searched Tokyo high and low, and we're more than ready to search Osaka and even Hokkaido too. But we never thought of searching through Miyagi." Iwaizumi continued, his voice cracking when he began to talk again. He could feel the tears gathering in the corner of his eyes due to relief. Before any of them can ask questions, the gym doors burst open and revealed a ginger haired female that had Oikawa’s facial structure. 

"Hajime-san? What is the emergen..." her voice trailed off when she saw the ginger in the arms of her brother. "Is that..." 

Her voice captured Hinata's attention and his eyes immediately found hers. 

"Ai-nee san!" Hinata said, jumping away fron Oikawa’s arms towards the female ginger whose tears already started to fall. "Oh god Shou-chan. Where were you? Were you being treated well? Oh my little brother I missed you so much. I'm so sorry it took so long to find you." Aika hiccuped out, her arms and hands moving around to check Hinata for any wounds. 

They all just watched the scene in silence with a teary smile as Oikawa joined them, clutching each other after ten long years. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A week later, no one really needed to question why Hinata Shouyou became Oikawa Shouyou. Why would they when his older siblings were more than happy to declare their search over through TV coverage?


End file.
